Adiós
by Wolfmika
Summary: Si hay algo que a una chica enamorada se le puede permitir a arrepentirse es de jamás a ver confesado sus sentimientos a la persona que ama en secreto, y mucho menos el no poder advérselo confesado en el día de su graduación


**Hola! Bueno ahora les traigo un sasusaku :D espero les guste **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Adiós**

Es triste, lo sabe y solo le queda pensar en que es su ultimo día… es que ahora se da cuenta de todas las cosas, el no a verle podido confesar su amor a el, y el ya lo sabe gracias a los rumores, gracias a los comentarios indebidos de las personas que ella misma considera sus amigos; amigos ¿en verdad lo son? Si bien ella lo sabia los amigos son aquellos que en verdad te apoyan, no los que divulgan tus secretos por todas partes.

De cierto modo incluso ella tenia la culpa por confiarles ese sentimiento tan grande, y aunque el aparentara todo lo contrario cuando platicaba con ella, cuando le sonreía, cuando le saludaba demostrando no saber lo que ella siente por el, es injusto, por que en verdad lo ama.

Sale de sus pensamientos, el profesor no esta en el salón y eso es debido a los preparativos que se están terminado para ese día especial, el día en que todo estudiante con grandes metas espera, la graduación… es algo triste por que en ese periodo se hicieron muy buenos amigos, en ese tiempo se vivieron amargas y ala ves alegres experiencias. Pero eso no le importa, no por el momento; y ahora recuerda el momento en que el cambio con ella distanciándose de los demás, actuando de forma cortante con ella, solo le saluda y ya era muy rara la ocasión en que se despedían, en que reían, en que hablaban.

De un momento a otro se comportaba de forma diferente, muy diferente ya no entraba a todas sus clases, prefería la soledad de su propio mundo, cambio demasiado, ya le era irreconocible.

Escucha la campana del colegio sonar, y sonríe con tristeza, ese día seria el ultimo que escuchasen todos los del ultimo año sonar la campana, el ultimo día que permanecerían en ese salón de clases, y es triste por que en ese salón pasaron las mejores cosas; ella , la extraña chica de cabellos rosados y ojos jades entro a ese lugar justo una semana después de a ver iniciado el segundo semestre, la chica nueva, conoció a ese extraño chico rubio Naruto Uzumaki, quien seguro de si mismo le pidió una sita sin siquiera conocerla, también conoció a Ino Yamanaka, la primera persona en dirigirle la palabra y su mas querida amiga, y cierta rival por el amor de aquella persona. Poco después formo parte de esa pequeña sociedad conociendo a mas personas tales como Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, a sus amigos los mejores a los que jamás cambiaria por nada, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouyi, Shino, al extraño de Lee quien le confeso varias veces su amor, a Neji el primo de Hinata un buen amigo que le aconsejaba cuando lo necesitaba, por su puesto a Naruto y por ultimo a Sai un chico que formo parte especial de su vida.

Pero a quien nunca olvidaría seria a Sasuke Uchiha, ese chico que entro al colegio una semana después que ella, volviéndose su mejor amigo, formando el grupo de cuatro, Naruto, Ino Sasuke, y ella, pero poco a poco, ese lindo momento se desborono frente a sus ojos, era ella la tonta por enamorarse a primera vista, pero no le importaba estaba feliz y lo seguiría estando, entonces ahora se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sasuke cambio? ¿Por qué prefería estar mas con Ino que con ella? Si bien lo sabia, ella no era perfecta y tal parecía que Ino si, mas sin embargo no se dejaría vencer, no, Sakura Haruno, por mas duro que fuera lucharía por su amor aunque sabia que la verdad es que el jamás le aria caso alguno, aunque Ino le jurara por lo mas sagrado que tenia que jamás estuvo interesada en sasuke, ella sabia que le mentía, por que su forma de actuar entre los dos, no era de simple amistad.

Bien, no hay de que quejarse, izo lo mejor de si misma, como estudiante, como una chica enamorada y si se arrepiente de algo fue de no confesarle su amor, y dejar que las palabras de personas ajenas hablaran por ella.

-¡Felicidades a los graduado!-

Escucho las palabras de su directora, escucho los aplausos de todos sus compañeros, todo se avía terminado, miro al lugar donde supuestamente se debería de encontrar el, pero nada, estaba vacio, cerro los ojos con pesar reteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordar de sus ojos jade, suspiro en silencio ahogando sus sentimientos, era hora de empezar otra ves, su único con suelo era saber que tal ves existía alguien destinado para ella en algún lugar del mundo, cerro los ojos y nuevamente miro el lugar vacio.

-Adiós Sasuke Uchiha… adiós para siempre-

Esas ultimas palabras, serian las ultimas que le diría a el, pero que lastima, que no estuviera presente y poder decírselo de frente, como el confesarle su amor secreto, ese seria su eterno error…ese ya seria su ultimo mensaje dedicado a el… su ultimo…Adiós.

_**Notas finales:**_

Bueno… solo me queda decirles que este fic se baso un poquito ( mas bien casi todo) en un suceso de la vida real, y lo escribí por motivos de mi graduación (wiiiiiiiXD) Reviews plissss

Y otra cosita jeje los reviews de este fic serán respondidos en el fic de "lo que juntos soñamos" n.n

Espero les haiga gustado

Cuídense mucho, besos

Bye bye


End file.
